Dreams of Little Deoxys
by Aprotny
Summary: Ash meets a girl whose dream is to help her Deoxys get home. Soon, the two are on the run, trying to protect Deoxys and make the dream come true. I do not own Pokemon.
1. Meeting Luna

Ash, Iris, and Cilan walked excitedly into Fermatic City. They were eager to register for the big Pokemon tournament scheduled to begin the very next day.

After registering, they headed to the Pokemon Center, where they heard some strange rumors spreading.

"There are strange lights appearing in town. My rival called them auroras." One trainer said. "What would auroras be doing this far down south and so close to the ground?"

"Do you think that strange girl has anything to do with it? Look at the way she's looking around. It's as if she thinks someone's going to attack her." Another trainer added.

Ash followed the trainers' gaze to a young girl sitting in the corner. The girl's eyes were flitting around quickly, as if she wanted to keep an eye on the whole room at once. He walked over to her.

"What does he think he's doing? That girl looks ready to pounce on anyone who comes near." He heard a third trainer say.

"Hello." Ash said to the girl, who glanced at him worriedly.

You could hear a pin drop in that room.

"Um… hello. I'm Luna." The girl said uncomfortably, holding on tightly to a Heal Ball.

"So… are you participating in the tournament tomorrow?" Ash asked.

Luna pushed a strand of hair off of her face. "I don't know. Too much publicity." She looked around. "If you want to talk, can we do it where no one is watching?"

"Why?" Ash questioned.

"I'm sorry. I don't like people staring at me." Luna replied. "I guess here is fine."

"Well, my name is Ash." Ash said. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Oh! A Pikachu! From Kanto or Johto, I presume?" Luna responded.

Ash nodded. "Kanto. Pikachu and I have been together since the beginning. What kind of pokemon do you have in that Heal Ball?"

Luna smiled. "It's a secret. All I'll tell you is that it's my best friend."

"I can understand that. My pokemon are my best friends too." Ash grinned at her. "Want to go for a walk? It's a nice day out."

Luna nodded. "Sure."


	2. First Encounter

"So… Ash, was it?" Luna said. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a pokemon master." Ash replied. "How about you?"

"My dream is to see our planet from outer space. To travel the universe with my best friend and to see and do things nobody has ever seen or done before." Luna answered. "That's my dream. It might sound impossible, but nothing's ever impossible."

"Hey, if you don't give up, perhaps it'll come true someday." Ash encouraged. "You never know what might happen."

"Hey! There she is!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" Ash was confused.

Suddenly, Luna grabbed his arm, shouted "Come on!" and started running.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Ash yelled.

"Where they can't find us!" Luna responded.

"Who are they?"

"I'll tell you later!"

"But…"

"Shut up and keep running!"

They ran and ran through the alleyways of the city. Finally, they hid behind some dumpsters.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Keep your voice down." Luna hissed. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but now that they've seen you with me, they'll be after you too."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"A couple years ago I saw what I thought was an asteroid crash not far from town. I ran to check it out and found a hurt, baby Deoxys." Luna began.

"A baby Deoxys?" Ash gasped.

"Keep your voice down!" Luna repeated. "Anyway, I caught it in a Heal Ball and started home, when suddenly, a group jumped me. They wanted the baby Deoxys to study, but I refused and made a run for it. At one point, I managed to get home, pack some clothes, and leave a note apologizing for taking off all of a sudden, but the rest of the time, I've been on the run."

Ash's heart sank as low as it could possibly go. "You don't mean…"

"I'm afraid so." Luna said. "You're going to have to run too."


	3. Teleporting

After stopping by the registration for the tournament so that Ash could drop out, he and Luna set out for the next town.

"I'm sorry for not letting you say goodbye to your friends." Luna said. "I don't want anyone else to end up running from those jerks like me and you have to."

"I can't believe this is really happening." Ash groaned.

"I said I was sorry." Luna replied.

"But it's not your fault." Ash responded. "You're just trying to protect me from those men."

"The thing is… they're not the only ones after my baby Deoxys." Luna admitted. "Oh, Ash! Please help me protect my friend!"

"Let's see… a) Do I have a choice? And b) I usually don't turn down people like you anyways." Ash answered.

"So you'll help me?" Luna asked.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"Oh! Thank you, Ash! Thank you!" Luna threw her arms around her new friend. "I'm so happy I'm not alone anymore!"

"No problem." Ash murmured. "Glad you're happy."

They walked a little further.

"Okay! Now to get them off our trail!" Luna threw a pokeball.

A Kirlia popped out. "Kirlia!"

"Okay, Kirlia! This is my new friend Ash!" Luna told the pokemon. "He'll be travelling with us from now on! You know what to do now!"

Ash gasped as a bright light enveloped them.

The next thing he knew, they were in Professor Juniper's lab and the professor was staring right at them!

"Pika…" Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Um… hi… Professor Juniper…" Ash said nervously.

"You realize your friends just called ten minutes ago saying you'd just up and left without saying goodbye." Professor Juniper said. "They're worried. That's not like you, Ash. If you don't explain, I'll tell Professor Oak."

"I… well… I…" Ash stammered.

Luna glanced at him and saved him the decision. "Kirlia, Teleport."

"Wait!" Professor Juniper cried, but they were gone.

In the new location, which was the Dream Yard, Ash sat down and sighed. "I'm in big trouble."

Luna sat down next to him. "That didn't turn out very well." She heard footsteps. "Someone's coming!" They hid.

Dr. Fennel came into view followed by Munna and Musharna. She was on the X-Transceiver.

"Could turn up anywhere? Okay. I'll keep an eye out for them." She was saying. "Bye. Munna, what is it?"

"Munna!" Munna pointed to Ash and Luna's hiding place.

As Dr. Fennel walked towards them, Luna whispered to Kirlia to teleport again.

"Munna, there's no one here." Dr. Fennel said. "Unless… was it Ash and that girl?" Munna nodded. "I'll tell Professor Juniper."

This time, landing in the Desert Resort, Ash and Luna were finally somewhere they wouldn't be found.

Or so they thought.


	4. Captured

Ash and Luna were fast asleep when they came.

Pikachu was the first to notice, choosing to shock Ash and Luna awake instead of shake them lightly.

"Pikachu… What is…" Ash's tired sentence was cut off when a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his torso. He struggled as hard as he could.

"Make sure there's no trace of them left behind." A gruff voice said. "We don't want anyone to know we've got them."

Ash and Luna were tied up and dragged into a helicopter, their bags thrown beside them and their pokemon put in cages.

Kirlia got ready to teleport out, but Luna shook her head no.

Upon arriving at their destination, an old abandoned jailhouse, Ash and Luna and the pokemon were separated. None knew where the others were.

**A couple hours later…**

Ash was dragged into a small interrogation room and chained to a chair.

A man raised his chin with one finger, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Tell us all you know about Deoxys." The man ordered. "I can see the resistance in your eyes, so I propose we make a little deal. Tell us what you know and your Pikachu lives." He turned Ash's head roughly to look at a screen. A gun was pointed at Pikachu, who was fighting to get out of his cage.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "You leave Pikachu alone, you monster!"

"Will you tell us what you know?" The man asked.

There was a long pause.

"Yes."


	5. Escape

**Forgot to put this before: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN LUNA AND THIS PLOT LINE.**

The man steered Ash back to his cell.

"Useless boy! I found out more about Deoxys from Professor Lund!" The man growled.

Ash stopped. "What? How'd you get information from Professor Lund?"

The man shoved him, causing him to stumble. "Keep walking! It wasn't difficult once we had his son."

Ash's eyes widened and he stumbled again. "You have Tory?"

"Yeah. What of it? There's nothing you can do about it anyways." The man replied. He shoved Ash back into his cell. "Don't bother trying to escape. Remember, we've still got your Pikachu and all your other pokemon." He slammed the cell door shut, locked it, and left.

Ash pulled his legs up to his chest. He wished someone would come save them.

**That night…**

A bright light lit up Ash's cell. He slept through it.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped the boy awake.

Ash sat up to find Luna, Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, and Kirlia in his cell. Luna was wearing her backpack and carrying Ash's backpack and unfamiliar backpack. The unfamiliar backpack probably belonged to Tory.

"C'mon Ash! We still have to find Deoxys and another trainer in this maze of a building!" Luna hissed. "We don't have much time!"

**Meanwhile…**

Tory couldn't sleep. He felt like something was about to happen. Was someone going to find him at last?

The door slammed open and his captors grabbed him.

"We can still get away with what we have." One was saying. "Who cares about those two and their pokemon? We'll recapture them eventually!"

Tory's heart beat faster. They had had other prisoners? And the other prisoners had escaped?

"Knock the kid out. It'll be faster if we carry him." Another of Tory's captors said.

The person holding him let go of one of his arms.

He tried to get away, but then something heavy was slammed down hard on his head and everything went black.

**Back to Ash and Luna…**

Ash and Luna raced through the halls searching desperately for Deoxys and Tory.

Suddenly, Pikachu heard something and took the lead.

He led them straight to their captors, who were holding the Heal Ball and an unconscious Tory.

Before the kidnappers could make a move, Ash commanded Pikachu to use his infamous Thunderbolt.

While Luna grabbed Deoxys's Heal Ball, Ash heaved Tory onto his back.

Then, Kirlia used Teleport and they were gone.


	6. Phone Call

Tory moaned quietly and his eyelids trembled.

"Do you think he's waking up?" A familiar voice asked.

"I hope so. He's been out for three days." A not-so-familiar voice replied. "They must've hit him really hard."

A hand touched his arm. "Tory, wake up."

Tory's eyes fluttered open. Ash was leaning over him and a girl he didn't know was sitting by a fire not too far away.

"How are you feeling, Tory?" Ash asked.

Tory sat up and Plusle and Minun leaped onto his lap. "Well, my head hurts, for starters."

"They must've hit you in the head to knock you out." Ash explained.

"Pretty hard too." The girl said. "It's been three days since we escaped."

Tory turned to look at her. "Who are you?"

"Tory, this is Luna." Ash introduced. "Luna, Tory."

"It's nice to meet you." Luna smiled at Tory.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tory said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… the next step is finding a phone." Ash said.

"A phone? Why?" Tory asked, confused.

"So we can call your dad of course!" Ash replied. "You do want him to know you're okay, don't you?"

Tory nodded.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Luna asked. "I know our pokemon are hungry!"

Ash and Tory nodded and grabbed their pokeballs. "Come on out, everyone!"

Luna eyed Tory warily. "Ash? Should I…"

"Tory, Luna's about to reveal something you can't tell anyone." Ash said. "Promise you won't tell anyone, no matter what the secret is?"

Tory considered a moment and then agreed.

Ash gave a short nod to Luna, who threw the Heal Ball.

Tory's eyes widened as the baby Deoxys emerged from its ball.

"We're looking for a way to get it back home." Luna explained. "The original reason I caught it in the ball was to help heal it. Now, it's to help hide it."

Tory was silent, still in shock.

"Well… let's eat!" Luna said cheerfully. "Plenty of food to go around!"

Ash and Tory sat down. It felt awkward to be together again under such dire circumstances.

Except for the command to return their pokemon to their pokeballs, the silence lasted through the meal and the whole journey to the phone booth.

Quietly, Tory dialed his dad's number. It was Yuko who answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, Yuko. It's me, Tory." Tory said. "I wanted to let you and my dad know that I was all right. I got away with the help of some friends."

"Oh! Tory! Thank goodness you're okay! I'll tell your dad right away!" Yuko said joyously. "Come home as soon as you can, okay?!"

Tory hesitated. "I don't think I can. It's the first place they'll check."

Yuko's face fell. "I didn't think of that. Well, wherever you go, be careful. Stick with people you trust and keep in touch."

"I will, Yuko! Tell Dad I love him! Bye!" Tory waved and hung up the phone. "Well, that's that. They know I'm okay."

Ash gave him a thumbs up and Luna nodded her approval.

"Come on then." Ash said. "Let's get going."

**Meanwhile…**

Yuko ran into the main lab to tell Professor Lund the good news.

"Professor Lund!" She called.

"Yuko, not now. I'm on the phone with the kidnappers." Professor Lund told her.

"But Professor Lund…" Yuko began again.

"One second. Yuko, what do you not get about not now?" Professor Lund snapped worriedly.

"But it's about Tory." Yuko said.

Professor Lund turned to look at her. "What about him?"

"Professor Lund, you haven't answered all our questions yet." One of the kidnappers' voices sounded over the phone. "Don't forget, your son's life depends on it."

"Professor Lund bit his lower lip and turned back to the phone. "What else do you want to know?"

"Where can we find Deoxys?" The kidnapper asked.

"I don't know. They come from outer space. That's all I know." Professor Lund stammered.

"That's not a satisfactory answer, Professor. Don't force us to kill the boy." The kidnapper said.

"No! Please! Don't!" Professor Lund cried. "I'm telling the truth! I really don't know!"

Yuko snatched the phone from him angrily. "You have no right to threaten Professor Lund like that! You don't even have Tory so tell me why we should listen to you!"

"Because if you don't," The kidnapper responded. "We'll add him to the list of those to kill upon sight. I suggest you think about that for a moment before standing up to us like that again. I believe I've gotten enough information for today. Good day, ma'am."

The phone buzzed, signaling that the call was ended. Yuko was frozen in shock. Professor Lund took the phone from her hand and placed it back on the hook.

"We can't underestimate them, Yuko." He said. "Until the police find out who they are and arrest them, Tory is in grave danger."


	7. Cerulean Gym

Luna dropped her stuff and then plopped down on the ground.

"I'm tired." She yawned. "We walked a lot."

Tory sighed and opened up a map of Hoenn. "Darn! Wrong map!"

Ash looked over his shoulder. "Where to?"

"I don't know! You know Unova better than I do! Where should we go?!" Tory snapped.

Ash flinched. "Gees. I didn't mean to anger you."

"How about Kanto? Surely, Ash knows a place where we can spend a night or two." Luna suggested.

"How would we get there?" Tory asked.

Luna pulled out Kirlia's pokeball. "Kirlia will take us. What do you say? It'll take a while for word of us to reach the Kanto police. They don't think we'll go there." Tory and Ash nodded. "In that case, where to, Ash?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Cerulean Gym."

Luna threw Kirlia's pokeball. "Ash, picture the place in your mind where you want to go and Kirlia will take us there."

Ash nodded, closed his eyes, and pictured the Cerulean Gym.

A bright light and then SPLASH! They fell right into the pool.

"Ash! When I said picture the place, I didn't mean picture the pool!" Luna scolded.

"Sorry! It's the part I remember best!" Ash responded.

The three kids, Pikachu, and Kirlia swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

Pikachu immediately ran over to Misty, who was staring at them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sorry for intruding like this, Misty." Ash replied. "Can you do me a favor? We need a place to stay the night and you can't tell anyone we're here."

"Why?" Misty asked.

"We're being chased." Tory answered without thinking. "By kidnappers."

Misty put a hand over her mouth.

"Tory! You're not supposed to tell her _that_!" Luna yelled at him.

"Sorry." Tory said. "But it's true."

Misty shook her head to clear it. "Of course I'll help you, Ash. You're my friend and I help my friends when they need me to."

"Thanks, Misty. We really appreciate it." Ash said. "Remember, no one knows we're here."

Misty nodded. "Right. You're not here."

She led them to some guest rooms where they could stay the night.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Stay here. I'll get it." Misty said.

After she left, the three travelers sat in a circle.

"I'm worried." Tory said. "Are you sure no one will find us here?"

Misty's voice floated up the stairs. "Ash and a girl? Nope. Not here. Why do you ask?"

Luna, Tory, and Ash scurried over to the door to hear the response.

"Professor Oak got word that Ash had run away from his friends with some girl." Somebody, possibly Tracey, responded. "Apparently, they have a pokemon that can teleport, so they could show up anywhere. The thing is… we don't know why he left. His new friends, Iris and Cilan, are convinced it's nothing they did, so it must have something to do with that girl. Professor Oak, Professor Juniper, Iris, and Cilan just want an explanation for why he left without saying goodbye."

"He must've had a good reason. It isn't like Ash to do something like that without a reason." Misty said. "I wish I could ask him."

"Yeah. Me too." Tracey replied. "He's got to have some kind of reason."

Upstairs, Ash turned to Luna and Tory. "Okay, I say we spend the night here. Then, in the morning, I tell them my reason and we teleport to Johto. No one will know where we've gone and it will explain to my friends why I left."

Tory and Luna exchanged glances.

"Can't we do that after a few nights here?" Luna asked. "In a way, this is a safe haven."

"I say, we tell them as soon as we're found out, then we leave." Tory suggested. "That will give us a little while of safety and your friends will still be given the reason."

Ash nodded. "That works."

Tracey's voice came from right outside the door. "Why can't I use the guest bedroom I normally stay in?"

"I've got something in there right now. Can't you just accept the one across the hall?" Misty replied.

"I'd like to see what this something is first." Tracey responded.

"Tracey, no." Misty put a false hard edge in her voice, but Tracey saw right through it. He opened the door to the room the other three guests were in. Everyone froze.

Luna threw Kirlia's pokeball and she and Tory grabbed their stuff.

Ash stared into Tracey's eyes. "Tell them it's not their fault. It's mine."

He picked up his backpack and walked over to Luna and Tory.

"Ash… why?" Tracey asked.

With his back facing Tracey, Ash bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

The bright flash came and then they were gone.

Tracey turned to Misty, who shrugged and said. "They wanted me to keep their presence a secret."

"Doesn't matter." Tracey said. "Did they tell you anything we need to know?"

Misty considered for a second. "The other boy accidentally revealed they were running from kidnappers. The police will want to know that."

Tracey nodded. "The first call should be to Professor Oak. He'll want to know about this."

Misty sighed sadly. "I can't believe it. Ash trusted me and I let him down. Who knows where they're going to go know?"

**Meanwhile…**

Luna and Tory travelled slowly, trying to match their speed to Ash's, who was lagging behind.

Finally, Luna spun around and put her hands on her hips. "Get over it, Ash! When you're on the run, you can't worry about people who aren't in any danger!"

Ash stopped. "But what if they are in danger?"

The other two stared at him.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Tory asked.

"Think about it. If they captured someone we care about, they could easily lure us in." Ash pointed out.

Luna and Tory exchanged glances.

"But who would they take?" Luna asked.

"It could be anybody. Friends, family, pokemon, anybody." Ash answered.

Luna and Tory exchanged glances again.

"Now you've got me worried." Luna said. "Let's hope you're wrong."


End file.
